Never Surrender
thumb|center|400px Never Surrender by Kaito Kumon, Zack and Peko (Team Baron) Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nosso herói Eltamin, passou pela Rota 21, Pallet Town e Rota 1, chegando em Viridian e ganhando a Mega Stone do Venusaur. Depois foi enfrentar Giovanni, o qual tentou fazer com que Eltamin abandonasse a Sabrina, falando que ela foi da Equipe Rocket, e além disso, tentou matar a Sabrina, mas como Eltamin é o herói dessa história, ele salvou a Sabrina da morte e além disso, ele já sabia que ela fez parte da Equipe Rocket e mesmo assim, escolheu a Sabrina para viajar com ele. Autor: Nossa, você falou certinho e até acrescentou coisas boas, como agradecimento, eu vou te deixar almoçar. Narrador: É verdade?! Autor: Sim, é só terminar a intro. Narrador: Obrigado chefinho. Depois de salvar a Sabrina com o seu Articuno, derrotou com o mesmo, o Giovanni, trazendo a vitória e a última Insígnia. Depois de sua derrota humilhante, Giovanni decidiu acabar com a Equipe Rocket e se retirou para longe, para pensar no que fazer da vida. Depois de saírem de Viridian City, Eltamin e Sabrina passaram pela Rota 22, Rota 23 e a Victory Road em silêncio, devido aos acontecimentos que ocorreram no Ginásio, chegando no Indigo Plateau, onde Eltamin comprou itens como Revives e Full Restores, para as suas lutas contra a Elite 4 e o Campeão Green, podendo concluir a sua jornada Pokémon na Região de Kanto! Region 1: Kanto Chapter 12: Never Surrender 12:30 Depois de almoçarem, chegou o momento de enfrentar a Elite 4, começando com Lorelei. “Um desafiante, e bem bonito. Faz tempo desde que o último desafiante apareceu, bom chega de papo. Vai Dewgong, Ice Beam!” Gritou Lorelei. “Chega pra lá, sua baranga, eu já tenho alguém no meu coração. Vai Shun, EnergyBall!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um Energy Ball com Critical Hit, Dewgong foi derrotada. “Seu pirralho! Volte Dewgong. Vai Slowbro, Ice Beam!” Gritou Lorelei. “Shun, Energy Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um Energy Ball, Slowbro foi derrotada. “Volte Slowbro. Vai Lapras, Ice Beam!” Gritou Lorelei. “Shun, Frenzy Plant!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um poderoso Frenzy Plant, Lapras foi derrotada. “Volte Lapras. Vai Jynx, Ice Punch!” Gritou Lorelei. “Volte Shun. Vai Lucida, Flamethrower!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um Flamethrower prateado, Jynx foi derrotada. “Volte Jynx. Vai Cloyster, Hail!” Gritou Lorelei. “Volte Lucida. Vai Saphira, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um poderoso Thunderbolt, Cloyster foi derrotada, dando a vitória para Eltamin. “Droga! Tudo bem, pode ir para a próxima sala. Mas espera, Sabrina porque você está aqui?” Perguntou Lorelei. Eltamin explicou para Lorelei que a Sabrina estava o acompanhando e observando as suas batalhas. E Lorelei entendeu a situação e permitiu ambos seguirem para a próxima sala. Cuja sala estava Bruno os esperando e Eltamin explicou a situação para o Bruno. “Bom, agora que permiti que Sabrina continue te acompanhado, vamos lutar! Vai Onix, Rock Tomb!” Gritou Bruno. “Vai Nessie, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um Surf, Nessie derrotou o Onix. “Volte Onix. Vai Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut!” Gritou Bruno. “Volte Nessie. Vai Kaneki, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. E com o Psychic, Hitmonchan foi derrotado. “Volte Hitmonchan. Vai Onix, Earthquake!” Gritou Bruno. “Volte Kaneki. Vai Nessie, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. E outro Surf derrotou outro Onix. “Volte Onix. Vai Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!” Gritou Bruno. “Volte Nessie. Vai Fubuki, Fly!” Gritou Eltamin. Ao Fubuki usar Fly, Hitmonlee errou o Mega Kick e no turno seguinte foi derrotado pelo Fly de Fubuki. “Volte Hitmonlee. Você é forte, tanto que vai me fazer utilizar o meu último Pokémon. Vai Machamp, Bulk Up!” Gritou Bruno. “Volte Fubuki. Vai Kaneki, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. E com o Psychic, o último Pokémon de Bruno foi derrotado. “Você pode seguir em frente, jovem treinador.” Disse Bruno. Chegando na sala da Agatha, Eltamin explicou a situação da Sabrina, de novo. Agatha compreendeu e permitiu. “Muito bem, garoto me mostre o que você tem na minha última batalha. Vai Gengar, Shadow Punch!” Gritou Agatha. “Vai Kaneki, mega evolua e Shadow Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. Com sua mega evolução e seu Shadow Ball, Kaneki derrotou facilmente a Gengar da Agatha. “Volte Gengar. Vai Golbat, Air Cutter!” Gritou Agatha. “Volte Kaneki. Vai Saphira, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Com o Thunderbolt e Critical Hit, Saphira derrotou a Golbat. “Volte Golbat. Vai Arbok, Screech!” Gritou Agatha. “Volte Saphira. Vai Shun, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Com o Earthquake tendo seu poder reduzido pela habilidade de Arbok, a Arbok de Agatha sobreviveu. “Arbok, Sludge Bomb!” Gritou Agatha. “Shun, Earthquake!” Gritou Eltamin. Dessa vez, o Earthquake de Shun terminou o serviço. “Volte Arbok. Vai Haunter, Hypnosis!” Gritou Agatha. “Volte Shun. Vai Kaneki, Shadow Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. Com o Shadow Ball, Kaneki derrotou a Haunter de Agatha. “Volte Haunter. Vai Gengar, Hypnosis!” Gritou Agatha. “Kaneki, finalize com Shadow Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um poderoso Shadow Ball, Kaneki finalizou a batalha, derrotando a segunda Gengar de Agatha. “Tive orgulho ao saber que a minha última batalha foi contra você, garoto. Pode seguir em frente.” Disse Agatha. Chegando na sala do Lance, ele explicou a situação da Sabrina, pela última vez. “Finalmente um desafiante, tudo bem ela pode assistir a nossa batalha. Vamos ver se você consegue me vencer! Vai Gyarados, Twister!” Gritou Lance. “Vai Saphira, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Com esse Thunderbolt, Gyarados foi rapidamente derrotado. “Volte Gyarados. Vai Dragonair, Outrage!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Saphira. Vai Fubuki, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. E com o Ice Beam, Dragonair foi rapidamente derrotado. “Volte Dragonair. Vai Aerodactyl, Ancient Power!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Fubuki. Vai Nessie, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Aerodactyl foi mais rápido que Nessie e causou um dano considerável, mas depois desse ataque, Nessie derrotou o Aerodactyl com o seu Surf. “Volte Aerodactyl. Vai Dragonair, Outrage!” Gritou Lance. “Volte Nessie. Vai Fubuki, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. E com o Ice Beam, o segundo Dragonair foi rapidamente derrotado. “Volte Dragonair. Vai Dragonite, Outrage!” Gritou Lance. “Fubuki, Sheer Cold!” Gritou Eltamin. E com um frio extremo vindo do Sheer Cold, Dragonite foi congelado e derrotado. “Não acredito que perdi. Muito bem, pode passar.” Disse Lance. Saindo da sala do Lance, Eltamin curou Nessie com um de seus Full Restores. “Eltamin, eu não acredito que você venceu a Elite 4, não perdendo nenhum Pokémon, e só faltando vencer o campeão. No começo, eu não achava que você conseguiria ser o campeão, mas agora eu acho isso muito possível!” Disse Sabrina, feliz. “Obrigado, Sabrina. As suas palavras de agora, me deram mais coragem ainda de enfrentar e vencer o campeão, sendo que você já está me dando coragem só me vendo batalhar.” Disse Eltamin agradecendo a Sabrina. “De nada.” Disse Sabrina, corada. “Bem, hora de enfrentar o campeão!” Disse Eltamin, muito empolgado. “Sim!” Disse Sabrina, no mesmo nível de empolgação do Eltamin. “Eltamin, que bom que você chegou até aqui, de boa.” Disse Green. “Sim. Preparado para a nossa batalha, Green?!” Gritou Eltamin. “É claro, Eltamin! Vai Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Green. “Se afaste, Sabrina. Vai Fubuki, Sheer Cold!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um Sheer Cold na temperatura do zero absoluto, Pidgeot foi completamente derrotado. “Volte Pidgeot. Vai Rhydon, Earthquake!” Gritou Green. “Volte Fubuki. Vai Shun, mega evolua e Frenzy Plant!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um poderoso Frenzy Plant, Rhydon foi derrotado. “Volte Rhydon. Vai Alakazam, Psychic!” Gritou Green. “Shun, retorne para a sua forma normal e volte. Vai Kaneki, mega evolua e Shadow Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. Com o poderoso elo que Eltamin e seus Pokémon têm, Shun voltou para a sua forma normal, permitindo que Kaneki possa mega evoluir. Mega evoluído, Kaneki derrotou facilmente o Alakazam. “Volte Alakazam. Isso não é possível, duas Megas Evoluções. Eltamin é muito forte. Vai Gyarados, Dragon Rage!” Gritou Green. “Volte Kaneki. Vai Saphira, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um poderoso Thunderbolt com Critical Hit, Gyarados foi derrotado. “Volte Gyarados. Vai Charizard, mega evolua e Fire Blast!” Gritou Green. “Volte Saphira. Vai Nessie, Sheer Cold!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um Sheer Cold na temperatura do zero absoluto, o Mega Charizard Y de Green foi completamente derrotado. “Volte Charizard. Vai Exeggutor, Power Whip!” Gritou Green. “Volte Nessie. Vai Lucida, Fire Blast!” Gritou Eltamin. Com um poderoso Fire Blast prateado, Lucida derrotou o último Pokémon de Green. “Parabéns, Eltamin! Você se tornou o campeão de Kanto. Agora, traga os seus Pokémon para o Hall da Fama.” Disse Green, parabenizando e aplaudindo Eltamin. “Ok, venha Sabrina.” Disse Eltamin, feliz por ter se tornado o campeão. “Está bem!” Disse Sabrina. 15:30 Depois de registrar a sua equipe no Hall da Fama, ele finalmente se tornou o campeão. “Bom, agora que eu me tornei o campeão de Kanto, chegou o momento de eu ir para as outras regiões, pois eu tenho que ficar mais forte e tenho que continuar a minha jornada, eu não posso ficar parado em um mesmo lugar para sempre, eu tenho que me mexer, eu tenho que evoluir. Mas antes de eu ir, eu vou falar a minha proposta para você Sabrina.” Disse Eltamin se curvando perante a Sabrina. “Sabrina, você gostaria de namorar e viajar comigo para as outras regiões? Eu te amo desde o momento em que te conheci. Por isso que para mim não faz diferença você ter feito parte ou não da Equipe Rocket.” Disse Eltamin, surpreendendo Sabrina. “Então foi isso que o meu pai quis dizer, que eu poderia ficar fora por mais tempo. Tudo bem, eu aceito a sua proposta, afinal eu também te amo, eu te amo desde que batalhei contra você e perdi, a partir daquele momento, eu senti um sentimento estranho e quente que eu nunca senti e eu não sabia o nome até você falar: amor.” Disse Sabrina. “Sabrina!” Disse Eltamin, antes de beijar a Sabrina. “Agora, eu vou falar o motivo de eu ter falado aquelas coisas nas Sevii Islands e saber que você já fez parte da Equipe Rocket. O motivo é que eu não sou daqui, eu sou de outro mundo ou de outra realidade, e para o meu povo, Pokémon não passa de um jogo deverás bom. Em um desses jogos, você dá a explicação de um verdadeiro psíquico e em algo chamado Mangá, revela que você fez parte da Equipe Rocket. Mas mesmo assim, eu sempre achei você a mais bela, mesmo você tendo feito parte da Equipe Rocket, ou tendo mulheres mais belas do que você para as outras pessoas. Além do mais, você tem um passado sombrio que nem eu, eu meio que falava que ia governar o mundo ou destruí-lo, algo assim.” Disse Eltamin, revelando fatos chocantes para Sabrina. “Você é louco, mas acredito em você. Não posso imaginar que esse mundo faça parte de um jogo.” Disse Sabrina. “Eu sei que sou louco. Pelo menos, agora Pokémon não é mais um jogo para mim e sim a minha vida, onde finalmente tenho uma namorada e a mais linda de todas!” Disse Eltamin. “Bom, vamos para Johto, Sabrina?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Vamos!” Disse Sabrina, muito feliz. E com esse final feliz, acabou a saga de Kanto, dando lugar para a saga de Johto. thumb|center|400px